Issei Hyoudo
Issei Hyoudou is the main protagonist of the series. A second-year student at Kuoh Academy, he is a pervert who has a habit of fantasizing women naked, and is well known for being creepy at the Academy, but, in contrast to this, he is also surprisingly hot-blooded and hard-working. His first girlfriend suddenly kills him, but Rias saves him and brings him back to life as a Devil of her own clan, making him a member of the Occult Research Club. His rank is "Pawn", and while his powers as a Devil are low-ranking, on his left arm he wields a Sacred Gear called "Boosted Gear". He works hard day and night for the sake of his master and the highest-ranking Devil, Rias Gremory. His goal is to one day rise in rank into a high-ranking Devil so that he can gather his own servants and create his own harem and become a "Harem King". In reference to his personal appearance in the anime and the light novels, it has been revealed that he is "cute" rather than "good looking". Later in the storyline however, it is stated by many female members both of his peerage and outside of it that he has grown manlier and arousing, and that his body has become muscular and his skin beautiful. Relationships Rias Gremory She is the woman who reincarnated Issei and the woman he loves. When she first summoned him, she treated him as a "special" case, knowing that he had a lot of potential. As time went on, she later started to fall in love with him and her love became deeper after he saved her from Riser and for recognizing her as an individual rather than an heir of Gremory or a Devil. She gave her first kiss to Issei following the latter's duel with Riser. She often gets jealous when other girls flirt with or tempt him, even saying that Issei belongs only to her. She loves him very much and is willing to do anything with him. In response, Issei will do anything to protect her, as he loves her just as much as she loves him. To add to that, Issei usually sleeps next to her naked. For this reason, she says that she has no problem with letting Issei see her naked and even lets him touch her breasts from time to time. In Volume 8, Issei and Rias go through a ritual where they are tested to see if Issei is worthy of being a candidate for Rias' future husband. They both passed and although Issei remained oblivious to the situation, he had mentioned that he would like to marry Rias one day. In Volume 10, Issei was given permission from Rias's mother to start a harem to keep the girls around him happy. During this time, Issei was struggling to overcome the trauma that was caused by Raynare. This trauma is the reason why he could not believe that the women around him would actually be attracted to him. This causes tension to form between Rias and Issei until he proclaims his love for her in front of the audience during the Rating Game against Sairaorg Bael. She was completely heartbroken by the news of Issei's death (which Sairaorg berates her for), but gained a great deal of hope when she found out that his spirit was still alive through his Evil Pieces. When she gains her derogatory nicknames such as "Switch Princess" (Bikou) officially used in Issei's "Oppai Dragon", an underworld's children's television show and "Crimson Bust Princess" (Azazel), Even though she hates those nicknames, she doesn't mind using her breasts for Issei's power ups, as she wants to be the source of his power and doesn't care if he is the Oppai Dragon. In Volume 17, their relationship has improved to the extent that despite going out on a date with someone else, Rias chose to believe in Issei and the fact that he will still love her. At the end of the volume, Issei asks Rias if he could talk to her casually in private times, to which she happily replies yes. In Volume 22, the two become engaged when Issei proposes to Rias after her graduation ceremony. Asia Argento Issei is very protective of Asia ever since he met her, pitying the girl's suffering and was greatly saddened when she was killed by Raynare. Issei views Asia as a little sister that he needs to protect and is willing to fight anyone that tries to hurt her such as Raynare, Freed Sellzen and Diodora Astaroth. In fact, when Asia was supposedly killed by Shalba Beelzebub, the negative emotions of losing Asia made Issei enter the Juggernaut Drive and brutally mutilate him, nearly killing him. Issei often has lecherous thoughts about her, but tries to block them, believing that he must protect her from everyone, including himself, and tries to think of her as a younger sister. At the end of Volume 6 in the light novels, Asia kisses Issei, causing him to see her more as a woman than his younger sister. After that event, she became more bold and daring in their relationship, as it is implied that she give him a good morning kiss almost every morning. She loves him greatly, as she became tearfully happy when their love prediction was favorable and declared that she wants to bear his child. She became heartbroken and devastated when she thought that Issei had died, spending most of her time crying and planning to commit suicide to be with him, though she knew Issei would be upset if she did so, confused for not knowing what to do. When she learned that his spirit is alive, she cried loudly out of relief, joy and regained hope, embracing him when he returned. Asia desires to stay with Issei forever, even if it means becoming one of his peerage, which happens in Volume 22 when she became his official Bishop. Akeno Himejima When Akeno first met Issei, she thought of him as a cute kouhai with whom she could spoil and flirt, but as time went on, she started to see that Issei was very kind and caring, eventually falling in love with him in Volume 4. Despite Issei's hatred toward Fallen Angels, Issei never hated Akeno, seeing her as his kind senpai. She would often make advances towards him, usually being more provocative than the other girls. In Volume 7, she tells Issei that she loves him after he helped her reconcile with her father. She isn't afraid to get into fights over him with the other girls as she loves him just as much as they do. She does get jealous when other girls get closer to him, though she is a lot calmer about it than Rias and the others. She is fine with the belief that she is third in his harem after Rias and Asia, as she likes the idea of an affair. She was also so heartbroken when she thought that Issei had died that she disconnected herself from reality, remembering only the times that she spent with Issei, and cried terribly with her father as he comforted her. She, along with everyone else, later regained hope after finding out that Issei's spirit was alive, and she embraced him when he returned, begging him to never leave her again. She is psychologically dependent on Issei, as shown by her behavior after believing he was dead, and her display of anger when he lost in the Rating Game against Sona Sitri. Akeno gave an overwhelming killing intent towards Siegfried, who was a member of the group responsible for Issei's death, during their fated encounter on Ajuka Beelzebub's research centre's rooftop. She loses her "Onee-sama" aura around him sometimes and will act like a normal girl her age, such as when they went on a date in Volume 7. She was depressed when Issei had to pretend to be the boyfriend of Rossweise in front of the latter's grandmother in volume 17, but soon cheered up when Rias told Issei that he would have to go on a date with her and Akeno after his ordeal with Rossweise. Akeno has stated that she would love to bear Issei's children during the visit of Milicas in the human world. Issei also knows that she is emotionally fragile, so he cares for her a great deal and has promised her that he will not die. In Volume 22, Issei both confessed his love for her and proposed to her through the broadcast of the Rating Game between his team and Baraqiel's team, during his final fight with Baraqiel. After the events, Akeno has constantly been calling Issei "Darling" and started behaving like she is his wife despite being only engaged to one another. In Volume 23, Akeno would take even more bold actions such as calling Issei "Husband" or "Dear" and wash every part of his body when bathing together. Koneko Toujou At first, Koneko disliked Issei due to his lecherous mind and antics, but respected him after seeing his determination and tenacity for never giving up and also because of his willingness to go to great lengths to help a friend in need. Even though his methods got lecherous, she drew on his courage to help herself get stronger and braver. She started to develop feelings for him after he helped her overcome her fear of Senjutsu, as Issei told her he was not afraid of her powers and would stop her if she ever went out of control. After that, she began sitting nowhere else but on Issei's lap, and began seducing him like all the other girls in the harem. She often gets jealous like the others if another girl is displaying any sort of affection or acting intimate with him. Still, whenever Issei says something that implies he is not a lolicon, she gets mad at him. After Issei went into Juggernaut Drive (and after his return in Volume 12), Koneko has been having Senjutsu healing sessions with him in order to restore his life energy that was lost. During one session, she tells him that she would hate it if he died and that she will keep doing these sessions for the rest of her life if thats what it would take, making him promise to never use that form again. She offers a faster method to heal him, though it would involve them having sex, and a flustered Issei rejects the offer, as he wanted Koneko to be with someone she loves (as he still believed the girls around him didn't like him during this time). Her love kept growing and growing until it reached its climax in Volume 11, where she went into mating season and chose him as her partner, but was stopped by her sister, Kuroka. Koneko soon after stops Kuroka's attempt to seduce Issei by declaring that he belongs to her. Later in the same volume, she proposed to Issei to be his bride, which Issei accepts under the condition that she grows bigger in both height and bust. She wants to be more than just a girlfriend to Issei because she chose him to be her soulmate. Her relationship with him is very serious, but will have to wait to develop more because her body is small and it would be dangerous for her to bear children at this point. When Issei died, she cried along with Ravel, but was also happy to hear his spirit was alive, embracing him when he returned. Yuuto Kiba Kiba is the Knight of the Gremory group and is the self-proclaimed best friend of Issei. Issei is extremely jealous of Kiba due to him getting all the girls' attention with his good looks and had strong feelings of animosity towards him in the beginning of the series. Eventually, Issei started to think of Kiba as a good friend after spending time together with him whilst training and talking about their futures together. They both want to become strong so they can protect the girls of the Gremory group. Issei and Kiba have a good friendship and are willing to protect each other from harm. When Issei died, Kiba felt sadness and anger but kept it in. He released his anger on Siegfriedalthough losing but gained strength when one of Issei's Evil Pieces turned into Ascalon for him to use. Like the others, he gained hope when he found out Issei's spirit was alive. Kiba also views Issei as a powerful rival and has several times stated he wants to be able to fight on his level or even defeat him. Irina Shidou Irina and Issei have been friends since childhood and reunited in Vol. 3, although Issei was surprised to see her because as kids he thought she was a boy. She had a crush on Issei since they were little, but was shocked to see that he has become a Devil and a pervert. Nonetheless, she kept her feelings for him. She wants to make love to Issei and have his children like Xenovia to apparently strengthen Heaven's forces out of influence of Xenovia's naivety. She loves Issei very much, but had trouble expressing it like the other girls because if she thinks or does something impure, she will become a Fallen Angel. In volume 16, it is revealed that Irina is working to find a way for her to make love with a devil without falling. In Volume 18, it is revealed that Michael has crafted a special room that is located in a different dimension that would allow her to copulate with Issei without fear of falling. It is also revealed that she was Issei's first kiss while they were children. After the events of Volume 18 where Irina kissed him again, she began to frequently call Issei "darling" and becoming more clingy towards him, even learning to cook for him, bathe with him, and sleep with Issei more so. She becomes slightly less concerned about falling in order to be more intimate with him, even offering to have sex with him. In Volume 23, during the match Irina made a proposal to Issei which he accepts. Happy with his response and becoming engaged to him, Irina gain a massive power boost that she used the holy aura of Hauteclere to send Angels flying left and right. Irina wishes to have two children with Issei, one boy and one girl. Xenovia Quarta Xenovia and Issei met in Volume 3 and did not care much for each other. Issei initially disliked her, as she called Asia a witch and wanted to kill her, but after the events of Volume 3 she apologizes greatly and becomes a Devil after learning of God's death. She then decides that she wants to have strong children and chooses Issei to be her mate. She is completely oblivious to sexual situations due to her being raised in the Church and tries to have sex anywhere with Issei, even going as far as to bring condoms to school so they could "practice". She wants his genes as the Red Dragon Emperor since she wishes to give birth to strong children as a way of making up time she feels she lost as a woman while in the service of God, rather than out of any romantic feelings she has for him. That changes after she begins to fall in love with Issei when he expressed his opinions to Michael to provide convenience for her and Asia to be able pray to God without experiencing the pain that came along with it. As the series progresses, it is shown that Xenovia has developed genuine romantic feelings for Issei due to his determination to protect his comrades even if he gets injured by doing so. She also emits a scary aura whenever the other girls are getting closer to him. Xenovia has displayed concerns that the path to being with Issei is becoming farther as other girls get closer, causing her to be more aggressive in seducing him, shown in Volume 16. Despite having difficulties understanding her personality, Issei is willing to protect her just as much as the other girls. Like Asia, she also wants to join his peerage once he becomes a High-class Devil, which so happens in Volume 22 when she officially becomes his first Knight. In Volume 23, when Xenovia made a proposal to have him take her as his bride, which Issei accepts. Happy with his response and getting engaged to him, Xenovia gained a massive power boost. During the match Xenovia wishes to have five children with Issei, three boys and two girls. Gasper Vladi When Gasper and Issei first met, Issei thought that he was another girl and was shocked after learning that he was a cross-dressing boy. Issei often cursed him for being a shut-in, although Issei and Gasper became great friends and Issei trains him as his junior. Issei's blood gives Gasper a boost in power, even making him able to hit his Sacred Gear's Balance Breaker for a short time. After Issei apparently died in Volume 11, he seemed to transform in Volume 12, becoming filled with rage at the Khaos Brigade for killing his friend and senpai, and proceeded to defeat Georg with his new power. The two of them are a proper senpai-kouhai, and Issei has taught Gasper several things and also helps Gasper with his troubles. The two are on extremely good terms and are a strong team. Issei appears to also teach much of his perverted ideals to Gasper, which the latter seems to be innocent enough to admire, twice Gasper has even helped Issei to use his dress break by freezing their targets in place beforehand with his Sacred Gear. Kiritsugu Emiya Mewtwo BlackWarGreymon Yen Sid LOTM: Darkmageddon TBA Gallery Kiritsugu and Issei.png|"Kiritsugu Emiya and Issei Hyoudou" Booster Gear16.jpg|"Issei Hyoudoy's Sacred Gear: Booster Gear" Issei_Hyoudou.png|Red Dragon Category:Characters that hail from the Highschool DxD Universe Category:Perverts Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Regenerators Category:Demon Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Yuuki Kaji Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502